Ac Oneshot
by unicorn246
Summary: Just a bunch of silly oneshots to make people lol. I'm doing it for the lulz! thanks to GeorgiexxxSuarez for lettting me use her oc Georgee. Vanessa and Zane belong to me. I don't own Animal Crossing. Rated T for usage of the word crap and mild violence. I need requests!
1. Chapter 1

_**hi guys i just was inspired to do this by GeorgiexxxSuarez**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing**_

_**Chapter 1: Kidnapped by Resetii**_

**"Ahhh, What a beutifal day!" thought Vanessa. As she entered her house she thought about asking Zane to come over, maybe Georgee too. As she entered she noticed a figure in the corner. It was Georgee."Georgee! What the nether are you doing in my house?! yelled Vanessa. Georgee simply replied, "Hiding from Resetii." "Again? you're really ticking him off, you know."Vanessa said in a matter of fact tone. Resetii suddenly walked in =. "THAT'S IT YOU PUNK!" Resetii yelled angrily. He knocked both of them out and dragged them away.**

**"Augh. Where are we?" Asked Vanessa groggily. "QUIET!" yelled an angry voice. "You're in a place where you'll never reset again!' yelled an angry Resetii. "You can't keep us here forever!" yellled Georgee. Vanessa tore off the handcuffs with super human strengh and aboustly pummeled Resetii. They Escaped.**

**The End**

_**Author's note: Yeah it sucks but oh well its mah first one so don't flame u trolls. Also I do say what the nether alot due to being a minecraft fan**_


	2. Sucked in

_**A/N: Hi guys its me again! I came up wit this silly oneshot while with a friend. :D **_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Animal Crossing**_

**Zane and Vanessa turned both turned on their 3DSs. It was time for their usal game of Animal Crossing: Wild World. When they clicked their games on, a strange noise began to play. The next thing they new they were being sucked in the game. "Augh, where are we?" Vanessa asked while getting up off the ground."I don't know" replied Zane, getting up as well. "It looks like we're in Animal Crossing." Zane answered. They went to town hall for an explanation. Vanessa began to talk to Mayor Tortimer."Mayor, why were we sucked into the game?" Vanessa asked. "I don't what your talking about, said the mayor, this is Home Town." they went to Phylis who thought they were nut cases and threatened to call the cops. Same with Blathers, The Able Sisters, and Tom Nook. They went to Booker as a last resort, he said, "I know why you were brought here." "Why?' asked Vanessa and Zane at the same time. "Lyle brought you here to frame you for stealing money from the town hall donations." Answered Booker. Just as he finished his sentence, A bunch of angry townspeople and the FBIA (Fedral Beuru of Investigating Animals) showed up. "You're under arest for stealing money from the town hall!" said an agent who was a squirrel with a helmet. Zane and Vanessa saw one of Mr. Resetii's tunels and hopped down it. "Well we're safe for now." said Vanessa. "Hey! Who are you and why you in the Reset Center? yelled Resetii. " We were framed for a crime." said Zane. "And we crawled down the tunnel to escape the FBIA." Added Vanessa. Restii gave them a tape that proved their innocence. They crawled back up through the tunnel. "We have a tape that proves our innocence!" Said Zane. The tape had a recording of Lyle, it said, "With all this money I pocketed from town hall, I'll be rich and be able to buy Home Town!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But at the end it said, "Wow! That was a great play!" "Oh crap."said Vanessa. "Wait why is Lyle scooting away?!" Zane asked in a very loud voice. Lyle was soon in custody. He hid the bells in Nookington's and Timmy and Tommy found them.**

_**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Just don't flame. contructive creatisism is welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, I now its been awhile but here you go.**_

_**Chapter 3: Getting Tom and Sable back together**_

**"Zane, Sable has been such a sad muffin lately." said Vanessa. " I knkow and has Rosie been rubbing off on you? asked Zane. "I know you get Tom Nook down in the roost at 5:00." said Vanessa. "Ok"said Zane. Later that day Vanessa asked Sable to come to the roost to show her some patterns. Whe they came Zane was not there. Vanessa covinced Sable to go to Zane's house. Luckily, he was there. "Tom? What are you doing here?" asked Sable. "Me? I'd ask the same of you." replied Tom. With a little help from Zane and Vanessa Tom and Sable were back together **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Wedding of Sable and Tom Nook**

_**A/N: Hey guys it's been awhile and I am taking requests now send it in a pm or review. Oh and there's a new oc coming!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing**

**Vanessa woke up on a bright and sunny day. She went to check her mail. "Let's see what we got here. Junk mail, junk mail, Rosie, junk mail, jury duty, junk mail, oh an invation!" She said searching through her mail. The letter said, "Dear Vanessa, You are herby invited to the wedding of Sable Able and Tom Nook. Love, Sable and Tom. Vanessa was so excited she ran to find her friends. She found Georgee in Town hall. "Georgee! Georgee! Did you here about the wedding?! yelled Vanessa in a high sqeaky voice. " Whoah calm down! I heard." said Georgee. "Have you seen Zane? asked Vanessa. "Last I saw he was in the Roost. And take a chill pill!" Georgee answered. "To the Roost!" yelled Vanessa a little to enthuseaticlly.**

_**One week later...**_

**Vanessa, Zane, and Georgee were sitting in one of the benches that Pelly had set up. Phyliss was supposed to help but she was busy with her makeup. "Phyliss you ignorant cow." Georgee muttered under breath. Vanessa heard her and told her not to cause a scene. Timmy and Tommy were the ring bearers. They looked adorable. The I do's were said and Tom and Sable were married**

_**The end**_


	5. A new Resident

_**A/N: Guys it's new chapter! This is the introduction to a new oc!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing**_

**Vanessa was on her daily walk around town. She was on the lookout for new houses since, Rosie moved. Checking her map, She saw a new name: Logan. "Is that how I think it is?!" she yelled to no one but her self. She went to the house and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" yelled a famillar voice. "Vanessa." she answered. Logan opened the door. "Vanessa it's you!" exclaimed Logan. "I haven't seen you since I moved from Paradise. Brofist time!" said Vanessa. They did an epic brofist. "Man, how did you manage to track me down? asked Vanessa. "Easy, I read I newspaper that had a headline that said, "LOCAL EGGDALE RESIDENT VANESSA PUMMELS RESTII." answered Logan. "Come on I'll help you unpack your stuff" said Vanessa. "K" answered Logan. " You still know how to get on my nerves don't you." said Vanessa. "Yes I do" said Logan.**

**A/N: Well there's there's the new oc. And yes I am a bro. A brofist to all the bros reading this.**


	6. The Garden

_**A/N: It's been a while since I updated huh? Well this is a true story that happend while me and Zane played AC: WW. except Georgee wasn't there.**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Animal Crossing I do not. Talk like Yoda I do. (Yes I am a Star wars fan lol)**_

"Hey Zane wanna play tag?" asked Vanessa. "Sure, but we need more people" said Zane. "Well, Logan's busy unpacking so let's ask Georgee." After finding Georgee, Zane agreed to be it. Vanessa ran into the museum, almost knocking over Blathers. "Sorry!' she yelled behind her back. "If I hide inside the obsveratory Zane won't find me and can't tag me. Zane soon figured out Vanessa was hiding and out of frustion trampled her flower garden. When the game was over and Vanessa saw he did she put him in a jail sentece and was about to dig a bunch of holes to trap him but he ran before she could. "Georgee you're a cop now so help me catch him." said Vanessa. "Ok" said Georgee. They got Zane and until he finished replant all of the flowers he trampled, wich he did, he was trapped surrounded by holes.

_**A/N: Well that sorta happened IRL execept Georgee wasn't there. Goodnight and Brofist and Brohoof to you all. *Disapears in a clound of mist***_


	7. A new Mayor

The new mayor

_**A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in a while my PC is busted. I'm on my dad's computer.**_

Vanessa walked out of her house to be greeted by Mayor Tortimer. "Tortimer what are you doing here?" asked Vanessa. " I need to talk to you about something in important. Follow me down to the Roost would you, sprout." said the Mayor. Once they reached the roost. Sitting down in the seat they ordered. "The usal." said Vanessa "My usal as well." said the mayor. As Brewster handed them their coffee the mayor began to speak, "I'm retiring" he said. Vanessa nearly spit out her coffee! Tortimer had been mayor for almost twenty years! "I'm no spring chicken-er-turtle. So I'm appointing you as mayor effective tomorrow." the mayor said. "Me? Why not Zane or Logan or Georgiee?" asked Vanessa. "Georgiee and Zane are crazy and Logan is irresponisable. You're the best choice." said the soon-to-be-former mayor. The next day Vanessa started her mayoral duties.

_**A/N: I know it was short but there will be a thing about my mayoral duties next chap. I swear on my trusty budder sword. Good night and brofist and brohoof to you all. *Dissapears in a cloud of budder***_


End file.
